A technique of performing a fail-safe at the time of failure of a rotation speed sensor of a secondary pulley in a continuously variable transmission is disclosed in JP5-46465B. In this technique, at the time of the failure of the rotation speed sensor of the secondary pulley, a speed ratio is fixed to the maximum speed ratio, that is, the lowest speed ratio.